


Не просто кролик

by Barbara_Boom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Boom/pseuds/Barbara_Boom
Summary: по мотивам заявки с кинк-феста, где Люпин — огромный плотоядный кролик:http://hpnc17.diary.ru/p215481406.htm





	Не просто кролик

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Битву Пейрингов 2019 за команду снюпина

В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятом году батончики "Марс" весили больше, чем сейчас. По крайней мере, в Соединённом Королевстве. Лайелл Люпин испробовал немало способов отучить от них обожаемого сына: готовил полезные завтраки, читал вслух душеспасительные книги для детей, пытался заменить перекус морковкой.

Маленький Рем исправно грыз морковку и закусывал шоколадом. Так он делал и одной прохладной мартовской ночью, когда рама окна поднялась, и в комнату впрыгнул огромный пушистый зверь. Ремус бесстрашно протянул ему морковку, и это на мгновение задержало оборотня. На шум примчался Лайелл и отогнал зверя несколькими мощными заклинаниями, но было уже поздно.

Испуганный Ремус плакал и тянул к отцу руки. В правом кулачке его таял батончик "Марс" и смешивался с кровью.

Лайелл тысячу раз пожалел, что назвал оборотней бездушными злобными тварями. Потому что его сын рос вдумчивым и добрым человеком, но каждое полнолуние превращался в кролика с шерстью цвета шоколада, одержимого страстью убивать. Или трахать. Или оба сразу.

&&  
Весной семьдесят второго года, вскоре после того, как у Ремуса появились новые друзья, трое магглов-селян прогуливались в районе Визжащей хижины и явственно услыхали оттуда скрежет и стук. Один припомнил призраков, второй усомнился и предложил пари. Третий струсил и наблюдал из-за ближайшего пригорка.

Когда магглы подошли ближе, звуки прекратились, и под ближайшей ивой показалось нечто, что можно было принять за крупную собаку или кролика-переростка.

— Берегись, — сказал первый. — Это не простой кролик!

— Пффф, — сказал второй и сделал шаг вперёд.

Оба они, очнувшись в больнице, вспоминали удар об землю, горячую тяжесть невиданного животного и надрывное сопение над ухом. Третий, наблюдатель, в деталях описывал уши, зубы и длинный, словно шланг, розовый пенис, но ему никто не верил. Каждый ребёнок в окрестностях знал, что если подлить старому Фреду Ньюману ещё "Лондон Прайда", он расскажет и про оленя, которого преследует чёрный пёс, и про ведьму на метле, и про крылатую прозрачную лошадь.

С двоих его друзей врачи долго смывали светло-коричневую жидкость, пахнущую шоколадом. Они так и не поняли, что это было.

&&  
Северус Снейп варил шоколадное зелье и думал о том, как сильно ему не повезло. Если бы не вляпался в преподавание, мог бы сочинять зелья. Прикольные, на стыке зельеварения и Тёмных искусств. Зелье, что растворяет язык выпившего. Или зелье богомола: на подопытную женщину эффекта не оказывает. Подопытный мужчина зарабатывает стойкий приапизм и умирает от разрыва кавернозных тел сразу после попытки снять эрекцию. Или зелье бабочек в животе — в прямом смысле слова. Вместо этого он должен учить толпу малолетних лентяев искусству, которое им никогда не понадобится. В чём смысл варить зелье от прыщей, если в ближайшей аптеке оно три сикля пузырёк и не в пример качественней? Или вот — молоко с шоколадными шариками. И аконитом.

Для кролика-оборотня с замашками сексуального маньяка.

Можно посыпать сверху маршмеллоу, решил Снейп. А маршмеллоу пропитать "шальной импотенцией". Или жидким муффлиато, заодно протестируем. Или...

Его размышления прервал стук в дверь.

— Послушай, — сказал Люпин, появляясь на пороге с чашкой чего-то горячего и, похоже, вкусного. — Я тут подумал, что просто обязан угостить тебя чем-нибудь в ответ. У меня есть настоящее какао. Без аконита, зато со специями. И если хочешь, я могу добавить маршмеллоу.

— Спасибо, — ответил Снейп. — Ненавижу специи. И меня уже тошнит от запаха какао.

Люпин пожал плечами.

— Как хочешь, — сказал он и развернулся.

— Люпин, подожди, — сказал Снейп.

Три вечера и пять чашек какао спустя Снейп обнаружил, что лежит на ковре перед камином, а Люпин пристроился отчасти рядом, отчасти на и стягивает с него мантию. Я тощий и с грязной головой, подумал Снейп. Но что такое немытая голова, если твой партнёр — гигантский кролик?

— Ты не слишком-то волосатый для кролика-ёбаря, — заметил он.

— А ты заходи во вторник, как раз полнолуние.

С жёлтой коробки на столе на них жизнерадостно скалился кролик Квики.

&&  
— Мне ещё никто с таким энтузиазмом не лизал яйца.

— Не льсти своим яйцам. До меня никто не догадывался намазать их заварным кремом.

— Могу ещё испачкать член в шоколаде...

— Говённое чувство юмора, Люпин.

Ремус приподнялся на локте и заглянул Снейпу в глаза.

— А ты правда хочешь, чтоб я был волосатый?

&&  
А потом в Хогвартс пришёл дементор. Ровно на следующее полнолуние — диск Луны притягивал тёмных тварей и рождал в них тягу к действиям. Удовлетворённый донельзя Люпин убежал в луга, щекотать член об высокую траву, жрать кору и перепрыгивать через кусты, а дементора потянуло в Хогвартс. Из окон учительской было видно, как он плыл от ворот ко входу, чёрный, драный и скользкий, словно дырявый носок, куда кончает одинокий холостяк.

Мгновенно распахнулось окно, и сноп алых искр из палочки Флитвика и серебристая кошка Макгонагалл рванулись дементору наперерез (Снейп предусмотрительно не демонстрировал Патронуса прилюдно). Однако нечто звероподобное успело раньше. Раздался рык, а затем предсмертный вопль, похожий на скрип ногтей по стеклу. Мохнатое и быстрое пронеслось мимо окна, и Снейп был готов поклясться, что заметил ехидную кроличью ухмылку.

— Ничего себе Патронус, — поспешно сказал сообразительный Флитвик, стараясь не смотреть на Снейпа.

На траве с шипением распадались остатки дементора.

&&  
Шарики "несквик", молоко и аконит работали отменно. Во вторник вечером Снейп толкнул дверь в комнату Люпина, и она распахнулась сама. Чудовищная тварь, чуть не сожравшая Снейпа много лет назад, мерно работала челюстью, зажёвывая капусту. Весь кочан целиком.

— Вегетарианская диета, Люпин?

Кролик дёрнул ухом, показывая на стол, где обнаружилось ведро солонины, мясной пирог и три бутылки пива. Снейп ткнул палочкой в ближайшую бутылку. Мысль о меховом Люпине, который берёт его сзади, повиливая хвостиком, возбуждала, но выпить стоило. От нервов.

Люпин отшвырнул недоеденную капусту, принюхался к Снейпу и встал на задние лапы. Шесть футов меха, ушей и усов, широкая грудь и крепкие лапы, и лучше всего — гигантский, розовый, тяжёлый член. Снейп упал на колени перед кроликом и просто прижался к члену лицом.

А затем Люпин трахал его сзади, и шлёпал его лапой, и щекотно гладил ушами вдоль позвоночника. А Снейп всё оборачивался посмотреть, пока не догадался наколдовать систему зеркал — одно впереди и одно позади. Кроличий хвостик вилял в такт фрикциям — ровно так, как он себе представлял.

Кроличья сперма оказалась светло-коричневой и пахла шоколадным пломбиром.

&&  
Всё хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. Ксенофильское счастье Снейпа закончилось вместе с профессорством Ремуса Люпина и, в общем, по той же самой причине. Люпин так никогда и не простил Снейпу разглашения своей тайны. И, наверное, искренняя и преданная Тонкс подходила ему гораздо больше, чем скользкий говнюк с любовью к заварному крему.

Никто не знал, где прятался и что делал Снейп после убийства Дамблдора. Но Драко Малфой, который последним видел бывшего декана, обратил внимание, что Снейп всё время жевал какой-то зелёный листик, словно постоянно нуждался в его экстракте. А сразу после назначения директора Хогвартса эльфы приняли заказ на какао со специями. А Гораций Слагхорн вспоминал, что из кабинета директора часто доносятся пыхтение и топот, будто здоровенный зверь бьёт по стене передними лапами. И точно известно, что за время директорства Северуса Снейпа ни один дементор не подошёл к Хогвартсу ближе, чем на сто футов.

&&  
— Мой Лорд, позвольте мне привести Поттера, — сказал Снейп. Змея внутри прозрачной сферы закружилась ещё быстрее.

Когда из горла Снейпа хлынула кровь, зверь внутри был уже готов к трансформации. Перед ошеломлённым Гарри Поттером кровавая лужа собиралась в кошмарного, коричневого, шерстяного кролика.

— Вкратце, — сказал кролик голосом профессора Снейпа и раздражённо дёрнул ногой в чёрном ботинке. Нога, помедлив, превратилась в здоровенную трёхпалую лапу. — Я на стороне Дамблдора. Я ему обещал. Потому что любил твою маму.

— В каком смысле? — ахнула Гермиона.

— В романтическом, — сказал кролик и застенчиво заплёл уши одно вокруг другого. — Подумайте сами, Грейнджер, разве она бы дала кролику? Она явно предпочитала оленей.

— Снейп, — угрожающе начал Рон, но кролик уже отшвырнул в сторону деревянный ящик, загораживающий проход, и скрылся в туннеле одним могучим прыжком.

Очевидцы битвы за Хогвартс до сих пор вспоминают три вещи, что поразили их в самое сердце: финальную дуэль Гарри Поттера и Волдеморта, нашествие армии домовых эльфов и двух огромных коричневых кроликов, которые пожирали Фенрира Грейбека с двух сторон — один с головы, второй с хвоста.


End file.
